A Twist in the Plot: A Series of Auslly One-Shots
by X.Ready.Or.Not.X
Summary: So, this is your basic collection of Auslly one-shots. However, every story will have a plot twister that you may or may not expect! Some are humorous while others are more serious. Some may be longer stories while others are shorter. Either way, there is a special twist to each of my stories I will write...
1. A Bully's Sad Ending

**A Bully's Sad Ending**

* * *

_Bullying: (v) 1. to frighten, hurt, or threaten (a smaller or weaker person) _  
_2. to cause (someone) to do something by making threats or insults or by using force_

_Frightened_...Ally Dawson sighed as she opened her American History textbook, only to find freshly written notes in between the pages signed by...well she didn't want to think about him at the present moment.

Sighing again, she picked the notes up as if it were a dead animal and tossed it aside, not bothering to read them.

To put it simply, Ally Dawson was the type of person whom was invisible. School came easy for her while sports didn't. She didn't take part in any school events such as dances, clubs, and any social events. She wasn't your average popular teen.

She wasn't exactly portrayed as a stereotypical nerd, though she was clever and liked to read a lot. She didn't wear glasses or braces. People might simply see her as "just another classmate in the background". Like in those T.V. shows, you have the popular people that stand out in the crowd of the rest of the majority of students, or simply extras. Ally was one of them.

She had friends; Trish, Dallas, Cassidy, Elliot, Kira, Brooke...the whole lot. Did she have sleepovers with them or hang out after school? No. They were simply nice companions to talk to about everyday school topics: "What did you think of math? Was it hard?" or "Did you forget to read that English book? Maybe we should check out Sparknotes". Ally never had a close connection. She never was a pea in a pod with someone. She never tried to be.

Her life to this point was average. No one really knew her and ever had a reason to pick on her..._except for one. _Well, actually he seemed to have no reason.

"Again?" Trish looked at the notes as she whispered to Ally, sitting right next to her.

However, Ally viciously shook her head at her Latino friend as she sensed someone else taking the seat behind her. Perhaps it was in her head, but it was as if a dark aura was emitting off of this boy, causing the hair on her skin to stand up straight. Trish glared at this new-comer but he paid her no attention.

A flick in the forehead almost caused Ally to curse out loud since it stung her scalp.

Shifting in her seat, she almost instantly forgot this as the teacher started talking, meaning it was time to take notes.

"America had finally gained their independence from Great Britain by winning the Revolutionary War, or the great American Revolution", the teacher spoke. "Great Britain originally owned the American colonies, demanding outrageous taxes and—"

"Hey Dawson", a voice interrupted her train of thought. "You know something?"

Annoyed, but as calmly as she could, Ally turned around in her chair to face this boy so she could look him in the eye.

"I'm a good for nothing nerd who has no social life or I'm a slut even though I have never gone out with any guys, which then makes me a loser. Is that right Moon?"

Not even waiting for a response, she huffed and turned around back in her seat to face the teacher again. Even the blonde boy had to look at her with shock for a few moments before regaining his composure.

"Have I ever said that to you?" he said quietly that even she couldn't hear him. He played with his pencil as he dozed off slightly, his head tilting to the side. "Fuck you Dawson", he said more loudly, loud enough for her to hear.

Ally didn't react as she continued taking down her notes, getting the boy even more annoyed. _Austin Moon_ was a name that a nerd like her couldn't ignore. There were consequences of course, and she knew it. He knew it. Everyone knew it.

Austin Moon was your typical jock, but here came the twist: he wasn't popular. If anything, he was actually openly hated throughout the school. Even acting like a total jerk was too much for the popular crowd, who weren't so stereotypical as most people would portray them to be. Austin crossed that line, in fact. Sure, he had the talent and the bad ass attitude, yet he was hated rather than admired. Did he ever care? He didn't give a damn. He was just an average, everyday bully whom picked on the weak.

He put his head down on the desk, despite the fact the teacher had given him several warnings in the beginning of the trimester. Those warnings turned into detentions. Those detentions were supposed to turn into suspensions, but the teacher stopped at a few words that came out of his mouth, "You really think it's going to make a damn bit of difference?" Even the teacher stopped looking at him during class time.

The clock ticked as minutes passed...life was slipping away as the hand moved steadily to each number. Ten minutes...twenty minutes...thirty minutes...

_Ring! Ring!_

Even the students all breathed a sigh of relief as they finally put their pencils down, hands all cramped up from taking vicious notes for the past three quarters of an hour. Ally was the first among the students to get up and toss her notebook neatly into her book bag. It was not designer like most other girls' bags, but to her, it was better than nothing.

All of a sudden, she felt a great force push her down to the ground, her head banged against a desk. All the students looked over at her as Trish went over to help up her friend.

"You okay Ally?" she asked concerned as the students continued staring as if it were a show.

Did Ally really need to answer that? Instead of replying, her eyes went onto the blonde boy, whom smirked in satisfaction as he went out the door. She was used to this physical abuse she received daily, though if you inspected her body, it would tell you otherwise.

"Come on, I'll help you to the next class", Trish said comfortingly as she took Ally's books. Like everyone else, the two of them walked out of the classroom as if nothing had happened.

Perhaps through this one event, Ally had overlooked something. The written notes that she had tossed aside weren't on the ground nor on her desk when the class left. They had been gone before she had left the classroom.

* * *

After school, Ally Dawson laid in her bed, exhausted from the school day. Her day had gone on well, with the except of having food "accidentally" spilled on her by Austin during lunch time. At that point, even she finally cracked as warm tears came out from the corner of her eyes. That physical pain was there from the hot soup that burned her skin, but that cold stare by that Austin Moon she got_ scared_ her.

No one found this funny as the poor girl got up from her table and ran into the bathroom to clean herself up. The one thing she was regretted was showing her tears in front of Austin.

Ally read a lot of books where nerds or shy people like herself, whom were victims of bullying, committed suicide due to such weak self esteem and hurtfulness their bullies placed in their heads. Several times, she actually thought about suicide. But won't that affected many, even if they didn't know her? Wouldn't it affect all her friends and her family? Wouldn't that be selfish of her?

To keep herself from debating about this at anytime, Ally took out a small toy chest and locked up a container of suicide pills in it. Then, she threw out the key and buried this box out in her front yard, planting flowers over it to remind herself that this desperate act will never be acceptable under ANY circumstances.

She cried softly to herself at night whenever she had the urge to dig up those pills and rip them out of the box with her bare hands on days like today, but that urge began to weaken as she set a goal for herself to focus on school in order to get into her dream college, one of the top universities in the world. Once you've finished high school, college will be a whole new life. There will be only people whom have never met you or known anything about your past. You can restart here. You can begin fresh, no matter how low on the pyramid you may have been in high school.

That is how Ally remained more optimistic than pessimistic through her troubles and doubts.

Deciding to start her homework till after dinner, she went downstairs to the family room, where her dad was watching the news on T.V.

"How was school?" he smiled at her.

"Fine...", was the usual, safe answer.

She didn't tell her dad about her troubles, knowing full well that would lead into a lecture about not acting like a push over and all those things that parents tell their kids which is usually easier said then done. So what if she was a push over? That's just who she was. You can't change that unless you happened to be one out of a million kids who can change with a snap of a finger.

Ally took a seat on one of the couches and took a few chips out of the bowl on the coffee table.

Her dad sat up a bit straighter. "Hey, are you sure something big didn't happen at your school that people were talking about?"

"No, why?"

"Well, around two o'clock, I heard on the news that apparently a boy from your school was found dead in his house. I think he was in your grade..."

Ally looked at him shocked. "Are you serious? What was the cause?"

"I believe the news man said pills", her dad answered slowly, a bit unsure of himself. "The news mentioned the school, but never mentioned the kid's name."

"He was probably someone who was absent today", Ally said as she racked her brain to try and remember who had not been present in her classes today. "That's strange, I didn't hear anyone talk about that."

"They said it happened probably today around one", her father said. "I hope it was none of your friends."

"Can't be, I saw all of them hanging out together after school", Ally said as she felt more relieved inside. "I'm sure it's no one too close to me."

"I'm glad. Want to help me make spaghetti tonight?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Waking up in the morning was hard like usual as Ally dragged herself out of bed. After having a small breakfast, she went out the door and walked the usual route to her school. As she got nearer to the school, the atmosphere seemed somewhat normal, though she noticed a lot more whispering among the students.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed as she ran over to her along with Cassidy, Brooke, and Kira.

"What's up guys?" Ally said casually.

"Austin Moon is dead."

All the feeling in Ally's finger tips disappeared. She felt slightly dizzy. Perhaps she didn't hear right.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Austin Moon is dead", Cassidy confirmed. "He committed suicide sometime during our second to last period yesterday."

"B-But wasn't he in school? We saw him at lunch time!"

"He apparently ditched and went home right afterwards", Trish explained. "That's the last time anyone had seen him."

This was a whole lot of information for Ally to take in as she leaned against the locker. It was the guy who had been bullying her throughout high school. It had been the guy who physically and mentally harmed her. He was just...gone.

She didn't feel relieved nor calm. If anything, she felt herself mentally breaking down but for no reason!

"What could have been going through that guy's mind?" Kira said thoughtfully out loud.

Brooke shrugged. "Who knows? I mean, I do feel bad for that guy. I really do. But wasn't he the one that bullied most of the kids in our grade? I mean he acted so cruelly to everyone."

"Yeah."

Ally looked down at her shoes as her friends talked, not saying a word. In her heart, she knew it was wrong to hate him. But how could she not? He personally made school a living Hell for her. Maybe it was the fact that he was dead that she didn't hate him? Was it pity?

_"Ahem, Allyson Dawson?_"

The principal suddenly came up behind the group of friends, making Ally shiver slightly.

"Yes principal?" she said in a mouse-like voice.

"Will you please come with me to the office?"

It wasn't a question, more like a command. Ally was not one to get in trouble, which was a fact that her friends knew. They looked curiously and worriedly at their friend as she followed the principal to the main office. She had never been in it, so that just made her even more nervous to the bone. As they entered, Ally noticed a man in a suit with a brief case sitting patiently at the desk.

"Thank you", he said to the principal. "I'll take it from here."

The principal nodded before stepping out of the office and closing the door behind him. The man turned to Ally.

"Ally? Is that what people call you?" he asked.

"Yes sir", she said softly, confused as to what was happening.

"I'm a detective, Ally", he said. "I was hired to try and figure out about why Mr. Moon had so hastily decided on suicide."

Ally said nothing.

"Is it true that he harmed you, physically and mentally?"

She nodded.

"In other words, he bullied you?"

She nodded.

The detective reached for his briefcase and pulled out a familiar crinkled, folded up piece of notebook paper. He handed it to her.

"This is what we found beside his body", he said softly.

Ally then recognized this as the paper that she had found in her textbook yesterday that she tossed aside. On the outside, it was signed Austin's name. She slowly unfolded the paper and read it to herself:

_To Ally Dawson...I know, I know. You probably think that I'm going to make fun of you more, but I'm not. Want to know the truth? I'm in love with you. I admit that I've like you for a while now. I know you find this hard or surprising to believe, but just hear me out. The truth is, I admire your strength and fortitude, even though I've done such terrible things to you. Through all this, your life is a lot better then the Hell I've been living in. People like you. No one likes me. I've also been jealous of you. That's how I adopted bullying._

_I know you probably think this is a trick or a sick joke, but even I'm not that sick. I just want you to know that you're the only person out of the many I have bullied that I haven't seen cry yet. I know that the moment I make you cry, I have gone too far. I'm actually hoping that you will see me differently after you read this note. If you don't, I don't blame you. I just wanted to let you know..._

_Full of hope, Austin Moon_


	2. Unforgettable Boyfriend

**Unforgettable Boyfriend**

* * *

Ally Dawson giggled as she laid on her bed with her headphones plugged into her phone, talking to her boyfriend. He was perfect in her eyes. Funny, hot, and a bit rebellious, but in a good way. They both loved music, which is how they both met in the first place. They were practically the ultimate couple.

"Hey babe?" Austin said on the other end of the phone. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you".

Ally giggled as she blushed. "I love you too, Austin."

There came a knock on the door, causing Ally to take of her headphones. Mr. Dawson's head peeked into the room with his eyebrows raised. "Who are you talking to sweetie?" he asked.

"No one dad", Ally's voice went high, indicating that she was lying.

"You're not talking to Austin again, are you?" he said a bit exasperated.

"I'm talking to Dez about some homework."

Mr. Dawson sighed as he closed the door, probably not believing her. Ally rolled her eyes as she put her headphones back on her head. All she heard was a lot of laughter as she could imagine Austin throwing his head back with that cheeky grin of his.

"You're such a bad liar _Dawson_!" he snickered.

"Better than you _Moon_", she retorted.

"Ouch! That hurts a lot", he said with a fake, pained voice. "I thought you loved me."

Ally rolled her eyes but smiled as she turned to her side on the bed. "Maybe you thought wrong", she teased.

"You know you love me."

"Maybe I don't."

"Come on! Who wouldn't love me? I'm hot, I'm a great singer, I'm the complete package!"

"At least you aren't boastful", Ally said with sarcasm. She picked up her songbook and started doodling in it. "So what is the great Austin Moon doing tonight?"

"Well...", the blonde said. "I was hoping we could hang out."

"I wish I could, but I'm not allowed out of my house after dark."

"Just sneak out!"

"Austin! My dad would kill me!"

"Pretty please with pancakes?"

"Wow, you just made an alliteration."

"An alliter-what?"

Ally threw her head back in laughter. "Austin Monica Moon, you have to start paying attention in English class!"

She heard the groaning of her boyfriend on the other end. "Ally, you know hate my middle name!"

She laughed even harder as she dropped her song book on the floor next to her bed. "It's hilarious!" she giggled as she remembered the time the teacher said his middle name out loud in front of the class. Of course, everyone burst out laughing as Austin tried to deny it was his name, but they knew better.

"Geez Ally...why do I deal with this abuse from you?"

"Number one, I'm not abusing you. I'm just stating facts. And number two, you love me."

"You got me Dawson", Austin let out a hearty laugh. "Come on, I want to see you tonight. Please sneak out for me?"

Ally looked towards her door as she sighed. "Fine Austin, but I swear, if I get in trouble..."

"Relax! You won't get in trouble! Just meet me at our usual spot, k?"

"Alright, I'll see ya!"

"Love ya."

"Love ya too!"

Ally hung up and took off her headphones as she went over to her closet and put on a sweater. She glanced around her room before happily sighing and climbing out the window.

* * *

Mr. Dawson went upstairs to check on his daughter again. When he tried to open her door, it was locked of course. However, he did have a spare key anyways. Unlocking the door, he stepped inside the room and sighed.

He wasn't at all surprised to see the window was wide open and his daughter wasn't in the room.

"Not again Ally...", he said softly as he looked at the songbook that was on the floor, next to her bed.

Mrs. Dawson entered the room as she sighed sadly. "Again?" she asked.

He nodded as he picked up the songbook from the floor, in which Ally had doodled Austin's name all over it. "I better go pick her up from the graveyard."

"Poor child", Mrs. Dawson said quietly. "I wish she could just accept the fact that he's dead."

"I know, but I guess that the Austin's car accident was very traumatizing for her. She has to learn to get over him."


	3. Cheater

**Cheater**

* * *

A petite brunette crossed her arms as she turned away from the blonde boy across from her. Boy, when she was mad, she sure meant it. Rule number one when your Allyson Dawson's boyfriend: NEVER, and I repeat NEVER get on her bad side. Unfortunately, Austin Monica Moon seemed to have suppress that today.

"Don't talk to me Austin!" Ally said as she crossed her arms, stomping into the house. "I can't believe you!"

"Ally! I swear I didn't mean to!" Austin pleaded as he walked quickly behind her, throwing himself onto the floor towards her. He was literally on his knees as he clung onto Ally's skirt, which she tried pulling away from him. "Please forgive me! Please don't be mad!"

"Austin, this is the fourth time you cheated! How can I believe a word you say anymore? I need a pickle."

The brunette walked into the kitchen as she pulled a jar of pickles out of the refrigerator. The blonde followed her and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look Ally, I don't know what to tell you...I had to cheat!"

"Really now Austin? You promised you would stop! What on earth should I do now? Just forget about it and let it go?"

"Please?"

_Ugh, those stupid puppy eyes...just ignore them Ally, ignore them. _She leaned on the counter and took a deep breath as her boyfriend tried making eye contact with her.

"Listen Austin, I-"

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a very pretty blonde girl named Cassidy.

"Hey guys! What's-", she noticed the tension in that room. "I see...what did Austin do this time, Ally?"

Austin's mouth dropped open at this as he pointed at her. "Oh! Don't YOU play innocent!" he yelled as the blonde girl raised an eyebrow. He walked over towards where she was, still pointing rudely in her face. "Ally, I swear SHE talked me into cheating with Brooke!"

"ExCUSE me?" Cassidy put her hands on her hips as Ally did the same. "Was it my fault that you went with it?"

"I was desperate!"

"God! I'm done with you Austin!" Ally rolled her eyes as she headed towards the exit.

Austin's reflexes automatically caused him to jump in front of the door before Ally could grab the handle. His brown eyes tried searching for hers as she sighed annoyed, crossing her arms.

"Move Austin."

"No."

"Move."

"No."

Ally uncrossed her arms as she sighed, knowing that Austin was even more stubborn than she was and wouldn't give up.

"Fine Austin. I'll give you ONE more chance. Cassidy, you're my witness for this. If you cheat one more time, Austin Monica Moon, I'll never play Monopoly with you again."

* * *

_Flashback:_

The whole gang was playing Monopoly in Dez's living room. The game had already lasted for at least thirty minutes and so far, Dallas and Trish were bankrupt. Brooke was the banker as she dealed out money to each other players.

Cassidy and Ally were almost tied for first while Elliot and Brooke followed closely behind. Austin was practically on the verge of losing after losing his railroads "properties" due to owing money to Cassidy.

"Look's like Austin's out of the game guys!" Elliot smirked as he and Ally high-fived each other.

Austin was extremely annoyed as he pouted with the pitiful amount of money he had in his hands. Cassidy put a hand on his shoulders as she looked at him triumphantly. "Just give up your properties Austin! The only way you can win now is if you somehow manage to get more money within these next two rounds! You can't afford to land on my properties now! You might as well rob a bank!"

Of course, Cassidy meant this as a joke. Unfortunately, Austin took this literally as he scooted towards Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke", he said quietly so that only she could hear him. The others were too focused on the game as Ally rolled the dice. "Think you could loan me a few hundred dollars?"

"What's in it for me?" she replied.

"I'll do all your music assignments for the week?"

"Done."


End file.
